


Dylan Massett Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Dylan Massett





	1. Chapter 1

“What're you doing here!?” Dylan hissed as he hurried over to you.

“I’ve been looking for you and I couldn’t find you anywhere. I even went to the motel and Norma said you’d be here.” You muttered quickly.

“Oh, yeah well Norma is always so helpful.” He sighed sarcastically. “Look just get home and i’ll come back early.”

“But I took a cab and… there isn’t one now.” You pointed out and he sighed.

“Alright i’ll drop you back, hop in.” He tried to rush you to the car but you frowned and stayed still. "IN THE CAR OR I PUT YOU IN THE TRUNK." His voice made you rush into the car but you were definitely going to question him on it later.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s so cold.” You complained and Dylan smiled as he fumbled in his pocket to hand you a tiny bottle. “I can’t drink this I have to go to work!”

“I spiked the hot chocolate and you didn’t mind.” He muttered and your mouth fell open at the thought of Norman down at the Motel serving families spiked Hot Chocolate. “I didn’t, I didn’t! I was just checking how you’d react.” He chuckled.

"You can't put alcohol in the hot chocolate." You said firmly and he shrugged. “It’s reckless and not thought out.”

“But you love my reckless not thought out behaviour!” He called after you as you started to leave, jogging so he could catch you up and kiss you. “And besides it’s christmas, who’d care?”

“Sometimes. And everybody would care and Norma would kill you!” You admitted and he smiled as he grabbed the flask you’d gotten from the kitchen.

“I think that’s my coffee.” He muttered and sniffed it, pulling a face as he nodded. “Yeah… I’ll bring you some more.” He promised when you rolled your eyes at him and rushed down to your car.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello.” Dylan muttered as you stretched and rolled over in his arms, smiling as he kissed your forehead.  
“When did you get home?” You muttered. You’d gone to sleep in an empty bed as Dylan had snuck off to do something to do with his work, you’d asked him what he did but only got flippant evasion, however he’d carefully sneak into the room while you slept so you always woke up wrapped up in his arms.  
“Um… about three hours ago.” He grunted. “You want breakfast?” He asked when your stomach grumbled.

“I got it, you wait here.” You kissed him softly and slid out of bed, avoiding the appreciative way he watched you run about the Motel room getting dressed. You flipped open the mini fridge and grabbed a half sized carton of juice, pouring it for Dylan, who winked and let you kiss him again before shrugging on a jumper and hurried out and headed towards the office.  
Dylan had ignored Norma’s insistence to have you both living in the house with her, secretly enjoying the irritation she threw your way whenever he ignored her and devoted his full attention to you.

Norma smiled, all be it a cold and judgmental smile, but it was still the nicest reaction you’ve gotten from her yet. You grinned and stuck your head into the office, making Norman and Emma look up from the papers in front of them.  
“You guys need breakfast?” You offered cheerfully. Norman and Emma nodded in agreement, Norma avoided answering but eventually accepted the offer, with a huff you hurried up the concrete stairs and into the huge looming house.

**********************************************************************************************

You jumped when an arm wrapped around your waist and Dylan began wiggling the frying pan in front of you. When you looked up at him he smiled, humming slightly when you snuggled your head against his neck as he took over the breakfast you’d been cooking.

“I was going to bring it down to you.” You mumbled when he twirled you out of his arms and grabbed some plates, passing them to you and plated up the food, grinning when you rolled your eyes at his playfulness.  
“I know but I missed you.” He said with a grin. Before you could sit at the table he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into his lap as he dug into his food, smiling whenever he caught you glancing at him. “You want to go back to bed when were finished.” He grinned as his teeth grazed his bottom lip.

“Like Norma would let us.” You mumbled as you finished your own food and took his plate to the sink. He slid his arms around your waist and lent his chin on your shoulder.  
“Yeah but she can’t get in, not without these.” He held out all three sets of the key to your room along with a now tv box to hook up to the TV. “I’ll be waiting for you.” He muttered and pressed a soft kiss to your cheek before jogging out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

You screamed as someone shot at you and out of nowhere another person gripped you by the waist and dragged you out of the line of fire. He smiled and tried to keep you calm despite the large gun in his hands.  
“Hey listen I’m not going to hurt you, my names Dylan.” He said quickly.  
“(Y/N).” You mumbled.

“Right, (Y/N) do you know what you found?” He asked, swallowing nervously when you nodded. “You’re going to need to run that way until you hit the road and then skip town as soon as you can.”  
“But I!” You objected but he shook his head.  
“Listen you’re not going to get out of this…” Dylan stopped as he glanced up at his partner who’d hurried through the woods to see where he’d gotten to. “Sorry Ethan, this is (Y/N) … my girlfriend.”

“Are you insane Dylan, letting her walk all the way out here on her own she nearly got killed.” Ethan muttered. “I’m very sorry for shooting at you but this dumbass didn’t tell me about you coming up.”  
“Oh…. Ok well it’s cool I guess.” You mumbled quietly. “I should head back anyway.”  
“Are you kidding me, you came out all this way stay with us for our shifts.” Ethan chuckled.  
“I’m sorry if I told him he’d still have shot you.” Dylan hissed as he led you back to the camp.

****************************************************************************************

Over the next few days Dylan found himself actually growing to enjoy your company, neither men minded giving up part of their food to feed you and there was no complaint from Dylan about having you sat in his lap or snuggled into his sleeping bag with him.

“I know.” Ethan muttered to Dylan on the fourth day.  
“Know what?” Dylan asked as he watched you carefully from his seat.  
“You’re not a couple, you both act like two people who just met and want to start dating not a long term couple.” He said carefully as he watched Dylan’s reaction.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Dylan muttered coldly.

“How many guys your age would let their girl sleep in the same sleeping bag as them without getting handsy, wearing your T-shit while she’s curled up with you… if that were me I’d be all over her.” Ethan grinned when Dylan chuckled.  
“I think she’d get annoyed if I treid that out here.” Dylan explained.  
“Whatever you say.” Ethan chuckled as you wondered back to them.

******************************************************************************************

“(Y/N) you’re shivering do you want my jacket?” Dylan hummed as he woke up to find you trying to hid your cold hands under his arms.  
“Yes please.” You whispered, glancing to where Ethan was asleep.  
“Here… you know I’m sorry that you got stuck up here right?” Dylan asked.

“Yeah, thanks for saving my life.” You mumbled quietly.  
“It’s fine… I’m glad you stayed, I think I really like you.” Dylan admitted as your head rested on his chest.  
“I’m starting to like you to.” You say back quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader Dies

Dylan laughed as Norman finished talking, a bag of groceries heavy in his hand as he fumbled for the key to the kitchen door. Both boys laughed and joked until they got into the room, the sight before them having their good mood vanishing in seconds.  
“No.” Dylan mumbled, the bag dropping to the floor and splitting.  
“Is she ok?” Norman gasped, hoping that the sight in front of him was somehow not as serious as it looked.

“Hey (Y/N), babe come on.” Dylan muttered to you as he tried to see if you’d open your eyes.  
He looked up when Norma’s shadow fell over the door way, blood splattered onto her clothes. Dylan’s eyes watered and tears began to trickle down his cheeks, clutching you closely to him as his mind played over the time he’d spent with you.  
“Why… why did you…?” He gasped.

“I don’t need to justify myself to you.” Norma hissed, no remorse in her voice.  
“Mother…” Norman started but trailed off when Norma glared at him.  
“Nothing you will ever do can make up for this.” Dylan spat at her making her scoff.


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan smiled when he opened the front door to find you stood in front of him, it had taken him weeks to convince both you and Norma that you should work at the hotel and live at the house with them but finally, you gave in.  
“Finally, your stuffs been here for a week.” Dylan muttered as he tugged you inside.

“Hi Norman.” You say as he pulls you towards the stairs and past the living room.  
“H... Hi… (Y/N).” Norman stuttered.  
As soon as you were up in your room Dylan had his arms around you, slipping his hand under your shirt as you unpacked. Neither of you noticed Norman watching you as Dylan slid his hands into your jeans, drawing out a moan as he teased you.

You lifted your arms and wrapped them around Dylan’s neck, Norman swallowed as his brother’s hands trailed up your stomach, slipping under the cups of your bra so he could massage the soft flesh.  
“Norma’s out, we could have some fun.” Dylan muttered as he sucked a purple bruise onto your collarbone.  
Before you could talk Norman stumbled and nudged the door, both of you facing him causing him to stutter and blush, his eyes still on you. Dylan chuckled and glanced at you as you blushed, realizing Norman was watching the two of you, something mischievous flickered in Dylan’s eyes and he helped his brother stand.

“You know Norman, of you’re going to watch us you might as well learn something, right (Y/N)?” Dylan grinned as you as you blushed and glanced from the gawking teen to Dylan.  
“I guess.” You said suspiciously.  
“Well then, little brother have a seat.” Dylan muttered, kicking your dresser chair towards the end of the bed as Norman shuffled across the room to it.  
Norman’s breath hitched as Dylan span you to face him, hands running over you until you were comfortable with the situation he’d got you into, tugging your shirt over your head as he stroked a thumb over the curve of your breasts.

He used his thumbs to tug the straps of your bra down, causing Norman to let out a choked gasp, your eyes fluttered shut as Dylan slid his hands into the cups of your bra and bit on your earlobe.  
Dylan slowly stripped you off and sat you at the foot of your bed, spreading your legs and wrapping your arms around his neck as he spread your folds, letting his fingers teas over your clit as your back arched against him.

Norman ran a hand over his hard on through his jeans, watching intently as his brother teased you while stripping the clothes off you both. Dylan lay down so you could ride him, glancing at the gawping teen who was almost catatonic at the sight of you now completely bare, before lining himself with your entrance and pulling you down onto him.  
A loud moan rolled from your throat as he let you sink all the way down, the two of you forgot about Norman who’d unbuttoned his jeans enough to palm his hard on as he watched you bounce up and down on Dylan who was grunting as he encouraged you to keep up the rough pace.

The hand Dylan had placed on your hip lowered as he pressed on your clit with his thumb, your fingernails dug into his shoulders as you clenched around him, he pulled you down to kiss you as he blew his load and began running his hands over you to draw your own high out.  
You came hard and collapsed into Dylan who wrapped his arms around you, chuckling against your neck when Norman sputtered and let out a gasp.


End file.
